Magical  Harem of Waverly Place
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Harper get's what every guy in the world wishes he could have. A group of hot horny girl's begging for sex and the stamina to keep up with all four of them. They all want to make Harper Happy willing to do anything she want's.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Harem of Waverly Place

Harper get's what every guy in the world wishes he could have. A group of hot horny girl's begging for sex and the stamina to keep up with all four of them. Two hot bad ass wizard's , One hot smart vampire and one goodie two shoe sexy angel. They all want to make Harper Happy willing to do anything she want's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

_Hi, I'm Harper Finkle and I have the best life ever, I got a perfect house, I love my classes in collage and I love the four women in my life. This is my story how I ended up falling for four hot smoking drop dead sexy girl's. There names are Alex Russo, Stevie Nichols , Rosie Angelus and Juliet Van Heusen all four of them are mine and I was there's. _

_Well, This is my story on how I ended up with all four of them. How I Harper Ann Finkle have my very own Magical Harem . Why I say Magical well let's see Alex and Stevie are Wizard's, Rosie is a angel and Juliet is a vampire. So that's why I say I have a magical Harem. Hehe , well now to the story._

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

So this idea came to me! Harper having four sex slave's . So I'm like must write this story and not put it on my maybe list. Hope this has you asking for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Harem of Waverly Place

Harper get's what every guy in the world wishes he could have. A group of hot horny girl's begging for sex and the stamina to keep up with all four of them. Two hot bad ass wizard's , One hot smart vampire and one goodie two shoe sexy angel. They all want to make Harper Happy willing to do anything she want's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Do you need anything Mr. Russo I'm going out for a walk" said Harper as she smiled at her best friend Father.

" Yeah can you pick some flower's for Theresa for me . I said something stupid and she's pissed off here's twenty buck buy something nice but cheap" said Jerry as he handed Harper twenty buck's. Harper smiled and skipped off for her walk. Harper was walking by the park when see saw a little girl run in the street's chasing after a red ball. She ran after the girl and picked her up before the car could hit her.

" Are you okay " asked Harper as she looked at the girl in her arm's. She had long braided brown hair and bright blue eye's sun kissed skin she was dressed in a dress that looked two size's to big for her.

" Nana" said The little girl as she looked at the woman behind Harper. Harper turned around and smiled. She could tell the this elderly woman was related to the little girl by the same color eye's.

" Here you go Miss. She was running in the street's she almost got hit but I think she'll be okay now. I'll go get her ball" said Harper as she put the girl down and crossed the street to get the red ball.

When Harper walked back the little girl hugged Harper and pointed to her ball.

" Here you now be safe " said Harper as she smiled at the little girl. The little girl nodded her head and ran off to play.

" Have a nice day Miss" said Harper as she waved good bye to the lady and gave her big smile. The old lady grabbed Harper's arm and started to speak in a language that she never heard before. The old lady started to dance and sing around Harper. As Harper watched her she was confused why was this little old lady doing this for her.

" Umm, miss I don't understand what your saying." said Harper as she looked confused. The old lady stop ,hugged Harper and patted her on the head.

" Oh, umm thank you I think" said Harper as she gave her a small smile and waved goodbye.

As she walked away going to the flower shop she thought of the old lady dancing and singing no one the park was watching them at all or did anyone notice the little girl almost get hit by the car. She thought it was weird but this is New York and she did live with Wizard's so she shrugged it off.

Harper bought flower separate and put them together herself to help out Mr. Russo he was cheap and would want most of the money back. SO she made the bouquet of flower's herself.

" I'm Back and here's the flower's" said Harper as she handed him the money and the flower's.

" Good and the look great how did you get them so cheap" asked Jerry as he titled his head.

"I just bought the flower's and put them together myself to save you money" said Harper as she smiled.

" Good girl, now go get Alex and tell her it's her shift to work" said Jerry as he went to find his wife. Harper walked up the stair's and went to Alex's room.

" Alex," said Harper as she open her best friend's room. As she walked in she saw Alex, Stevie Juliet and Rosie sitting on Alex's bed.

" Alex what's going on I thought Stevie and Juliet where dead and Rosie went back up there to be a Angel and all" said Harper as she looked confused.

" HARPER" yelled all the girl's as they ran to Harper and hugged her. Harper hugged them back but she still looked confused.

" Juliet and I came back for you Harper" said Stevie as she kissed Harper on the corner on her lip's.

" WAOH" said Harper as she backed up looking at Stevie.

" I got a boyfriend so watch how your kissing me." said Harper as she frowned.

" Harper I dumped Mason for you . Juliet and Stevie came back from death for you and Rosie quite being a angel all for you. We did this all for you we love you" said Alex as she ran her hand's down Harper's body. All the other girl's did the same.

" Wait what's going on Alex all of get off me." said Harper as she ran away from the weird acting girl's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

So this idea came to me! Harper having four sex slave's . So I'm like must write this story and not put it on my maybe list. Hope this has you asking for more.


End file.
